Gifted and Pursued
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Eva Sanchez is a normal girl on the outside but inside her body; she carries a secret; a powerful werewolf antidote. She must join forces with Van Helsing in order to protect her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Nine Years Ago_

"Father; I refuse to be a bride of Dracula. He already has three perfect ones. They're more beautiful than I am" I yelled. "Eva; you will benefit the count more than you realize" my father answered. "He's a monster and that's all he'll ever be" I replied, running to my room. I quickly grabbed a sack and packed some clothes as well as any and all necessary items I could manage to carry. "No more discussion Eva. You're moving to Castle Frankenstein to live with the count until after you are bound to him" my father instructed. "No father and I've had enough of you trying to push me around" I said, grabbing my new cloak.

"Where will you go" my father asked. "Where you'll never find me" I answered, fastening the bag to my back where it wouldn't injure my wings. My name is Eva Sanchez and I was gifted with wings for my sixteenth birthday thanks to finding a red feather. "You will be found Eva" my father threatened. "No; I won't" I replied, stroking the feather. Very soon; my beautiful blood red wings emerged and I took off, high into the clouds. I was finally free and never would I ever have face becoming a cursed bride of Dracula.

I traveled for many days and nights until I finally had to land. Looking around; I stroked the feather and my wings disappeared. I saw a church and that's when I figured out where I was. I had landed in Vatican City of Rome, Italy. Slowly; I ascended the steps of the church and quietly slipped inside. I hadn't been in a church since my mother died when I was ten. Still; I knew what to do. I crossed myself and said "Bless me father though I haven't been able to come to you. I seek thy council for help." Just then; the window to the confession box opened.

"Bless you dear Daughter of Eve; I am Cardinal Jinnette. What troubles you at this hour my dear" the gentleman in red asked. "My name is Eva Sanchez Cardinal. I need help for my father wishes to sell me for evil" I replied. Cardinal Jinnette asked "Who has your father intended to sell to you?" "Count Dracula" I answered. "Come inside at once Eva. There is an open guest room downstairs. Please follow me" Cardinal Jinnette instructed as the whole confession box opened. "Is this the headquarters of The Knights of the Holy Order" I asked, looking around. "It is my dear. Please; come and you can get settled and I'll see that you get something to eat and you can rest. Can I ask you something though" Cardinal Jinnette asked. "Of course" I answered as I followed him down the passage.

"Is that one of those feathers that can only be seen by those worthy of them" Cardinal Jinnette asked. "Yes; it is. The feather that is found gives its owner wings of that color" I answered. "Have you any idea why your father really sold you" the cardinal asked. "No but the only time I actually did see the count; I overheard the Count say something about me being the carrier of some kind of antidote" I answered, opening the door that we had stopped at.

The Cardinal finally said "I shall have a servant bring you some tea and a late supper. You are probably really hungry and then someone shall be in to see if you are injured and, if it's alright, take a blood sample and find out what kind of antidote you are the carrier of." "I'll do anything to know the truth sir and I know women are typically not allowed in the order but I am highly skilled. I want Dracula dead" I answered. "Your training begins tomorrow. Now; your meal has arrived so please eat and rest. Pleasant dreams" the Cardinal told me and left. I ate the meal, cleaned up, and changed into some sleeping clothes.

When I was finally left alone after being checked; I laid in the bed for awhile. I had no clue what was going to happen. I could only pray that I would never be found by my father. This was only the beginning though and I had no idea that I was about to meet the man that was meant of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 1888 No P.O.V

Gabriel Van Helsing had just finished his task of eliminating Mr. Hyde in Paris. He preferred to go ahead and kill which had often resulted in wanted posters. He finally got back to the Vatican and knelt at the window, saying "Bless me Father for I have" but was cut off by Cardinal Jinnette saying "Sinned? Yes I know. You're very good at that." The two talked and Van Helsing went downstairs with the Cardinal to find out what his next assignment would be.

Van Helsing's P.O.V

"Now, we need you to go to East, to the far side of Romania. An accursed land, terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures lorded by a certain Count Dracula" Cardinal Jinnette announced. "Dracula" I asked, looking up. "Yes; you've never faced one like this before" the Cardinal told me, launching into an explanation about Dracula's history and of the last two in a family whose salvation was at stake if Dracula wasn't killed soon. I was given a piece of scroll with an insignia that matched my ring. After that; I went to get what I needed from Carl.

Once I was given what I needed; I told Carl he was coming with me. "The hell be damned that I am" Carl answered. I was shocked and said "You cursed. Not very well mind you but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all." He whined about not wanting to go but he had no choice. As we were leaving; I heard Cardinal Jinnette talking to someone but the voice that answered was female. Outside with the cardinal was a beautiful woman with lush night colored hair in a white dress. Around her neck I saw a blood red feather which made me curious. Cardinal Jinnette finally said "This is Eva Sanchez. She will be helping you. She's originally from Transylvania and is also from the Valerious' gypsy tribe. She'll know all you need to know." "Pleasure to meet you both; let's be off then" Eva said and I noticed there were only two horses.

"How will you be traveling Eva if there are only two horses" I asked. "You'll see" she answered. I watched as Eva got her satchel fastened and then stroked the feather. I watched in amazement as two wings emerged from her back. She took to the sky as Carl and I got on the horses and we headed to the pier to catch our boat to Romania. When we got close to the pier; she landed gracefully and then stroked the feather again which caused the wings to disappear. We finally boarded the boat and took off for our journey.

Eva's P.O.V

I stood beside Van Helsing, watching the endless ocean pass by. The waves were making my stomach turn. He turned to me and asked "Are you alright Eva?" "Seasick" I replied. "Why don't you go lay down and Carl or I one will come down later and check on you" Van Helsing suggested. "At this point; I'm too nauseated to argue. That sounds great" I replied, going down below deck to my quarters and went to lay in the hammock so I could get some rest. I had finally closed my eyes but that's when I saw images of my father and I sat up screaming.

"Eva; are you alright" Carl asked, rushing in with a bucket. I took the bucket and threw up in it. "Nightmare" I replied, catching my breath before I had to throw up again. Van Helsing rushed in and handed me a cup of something. "What is this" I asked, sniffing it. "Captain's remedy for seasickness. You'll sleep for the rest of the voyage and we'll wake you when we're close to docking" Van Helsing replied. "I'll try anything" I replied, plugging my nose and drinking the stuff. "Yuck" I said, sitting the cup down on the floor but before I could say anything; I was immediately asleep.

Van Helsing's P.O.V

I watched as Eva fell asleep under the cover and I couldn't help but feel a connection with her. "What's with you" Carl asked. "I don't know. I can't explain what I feel right now" I answered. "Did you ever think you might be in love" Carl asked. "That's ridiculous Carl" I replied. "Well then you try and come with a better explanation than love" Carl said. "I can't" I told him. I had no idea how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eva; time to wake up" came Van Helsing's voice. "Alright; let me change" I said, getting up. "You'd best hurry. We'll be docking in five minutes" Van Helsing told me. I got up and changed into a pair of pants and a top along with my boots. Once I was ready; I hurried to the deck and eagerly waited to get off the ship with Van Helsing and Carl. Once we were on the ground; I took to the sky once again while they were on horseback.

When we were close to town; I landed gracefully so as not to scare Van Helsing's horse and we finished the ride into the village of Transylvania together. Carl and Van Helsing started talking but I kept my eyes open. I heard footsteps and then saw Anna. "Let me see your faces" Anna instructed. "Why" Van Helsing asked. "Because we don't trust strangers here" Anna answered. "Strangers don't last long here" the grave digger, Top Hat added. "I've come to help you" Van Helsing offered. "I don't need any help" Anna answered. "Anna, wait" I pleaded. Anna looked at me and asked "Is that you Eva?" I nodded and Anna said "Lower your weapons!"

Everyone lowered their weapons and I heard screeching. Anna heard it too and yelled "Everybody inside!" Van Helsing drew his crossbow and fired some shots. I summoned my wings and took off after the red headed vampire. It was going to be hard to catch her but I had to try. When I lost her; I landed and made my wings disappear. After awhile; we were still trying to dodge the crazy blonde one.

We didn't know what to do until Carl suggested holy water. Van Helsing put some on his arrow and finally killed the bride, Marishka. I went to check on Anna after seeing where the other brides had taken off from. "So; what name my good sir do I carve on your gravestone" Top Hat asked. "His name is Van Helsing" Anna answered as I followed behind her. A murmur came from the crowd. We finally followed Anna to where she was staying which was once the same house Dracula had lived in over 400 years ago. We got comfortable and Anna asked "Eva; why did you run nine years ago?"

I took a ragged breath and replied "It turns out that I'm the carrier of a powerful antidote for curing the curse of a werewolf. One syringe full of my blood can save even a dying man that was a wolf. It's hard to believe but true. Dracula and my father made a deal and Dracula would take me when the sunset on my sixteenth birthday. I took off after grabbing what I could. That's how I ended up in Rome thus meeting Van Helsing and Carl and how I ended up on this mission to kill Dracula."

"And if Dracula captures you then he'd have enough antidote to knock out many wolves but what would he do with you" Anna asked. "I have no idea. I understood that he was potentially going to turn me into a bride but he'd probably have turned me into a dinner" I answered. "Then at all costs; we must not only defeat Dracula but keep you safe" Van Helsing said. He decided to knock Anna out when she tried to go after Dracula on her own and then we found out that the wolf that had come in another room was Velkan. We started tracking Velkan and it led us to Castle Frankenstein. I summoned my wings to fly up and take a peek inside and that's when I saw my father. I quickly flew down before anyone could have seen me.

"What's going on" Van Helsing asked. "Something extremely sinister" I answered before adding "And worse; I saw my father in there. I don't know if I can go in there." "You have to go in. This is your chance to make peace with your dad before you have to finish him off" Anna told me. "Not to mention; the human race is at risk. Now; let's go" Van Helsing added and with that; we snuck into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly; Anna and I followed Van Helsing down a corridor and came upon something hanging from the ceiling "What do you suppose these things are" Anna asked. "Offspring; a man with three gorgeous women for 400 years" Van Helsing answered. "Yes; vampires are the walking dead. It only makes sense that their children are born dead. He's obviously trying to bring them to life" I added. "Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month but if he brings all these things to life" Van Helsing said but cut himself off. We knew exactly what he was thinking.

We went a little further and Van Helsing sliced open one of the pods. Anna and I both felt sick to our stomachs until we saw a little white creature. "So; this is what you get when vampires mate" Van Helsing commented. All of a sudden; the things came to life and we heard Dracula tell his two remaining brides "They need to feed. Teach them how! Teach them!" Anna had already taken off in the opposite direction to find her brother while Van Helsing and I had to take cover. "And beg the devil that this time, they stay alive" Dracula added.

Van Helsing and I shot a few of the creatures before Dracula saw us and Van Helsing said "Now that I've got your attention." Dracula growled so Van Helsing and I took off to hide. I flew him up to a little tower and then left him and flew to a higher beam and perched myself before making my wings disappear. I could see a huge shadow coming this way so I shot a look to Van Helsing who was crouched in a corner. I had to figure out how to calm my racing hear. If I didn't; I knew Dracula would find me right away. Now; all I had to do was remain quiet and wait for a signal.

"I can tell the character of a man or a woman by the sound of their heartbeats. Usually; I when I approach; I can dance to the beat like one of yours" Dracula commented, referring to mine as he clapped his hands rapidly like my pounding my heart. He slowed the clapping to a steady beat and continued "Strange that the other is so steady" referring to Van Helsing's. '_How does Van Helsing keep so calm in the face of danger' _I thought to myself. It got quiet with a sudden lightning strike and I watched Van Helsing impale with a silver stake. Van Helsing prayed but it had no effect on Dracula and he said "Hello Gabriel." I was confused since I had never heard Van Helsing's first name. I was flying down to grab Gabriel when Dracula grabbed my ankle and asked "Where are you going little Eva?" "Not with you" I answered, prying his hand off of me.

I quickly grabbed the crucifix Van Helsing threw to me and thrust it into his hands. I took that moment to grab Gabriel and we flew away and tried to help Anna before we had to run when Anna's brother turned into a wolf and began to chase us. It began raining as we ran into the ruins of an old mill and then the floor gave way on us. We stayed quiet until we were spotted by Velkan and Van Helsing said "We need to get you back to Rome. It's no longer safe for you." "I can't back down now" I told him. "You have to Eva. It's not worth you dying at Dracula's hand" Van Helsing told me. I didn't have any choice but to agree and we set a plan for my return into motion. I could only hope that this would work.


	5. Chapter 5

I got into one of the carriages and Anna took the reins while Van Helsing drove the empty coach loaded with stakes. I sat back in the quietly, stretched in my seat and trying to rest. I had caught a cold after being in the rain last night and no proper chance to dry off. I sneezed and Carl said "Bless you Eva; do you need anything?" "That extra blanket, please" I answered, adjusting the full body cloak I had put on under the blankets and threw the last of my wet clothes on the floor. I tried to get comfortable in the seat while trying not to fall. I wrapped up in the extra blanket and laid there as the carriage rattling lulled me to sleep.

It seemed like forever until I heard Van Helsing call for Carl. I shot awake and opened the door and got Van Helsing up. Just then; I heard a snarl and saw a werewolf. It suddenly seemed like a blur as I summoned wings and grabbed Carl and we escaped the burning carriage. I landed safely and put him down. I heard Anna's voice and then I heard Velkan's weak voice. I found them and Anna asked "Can't you help him?"

I knelt down beside his banged up body and put my hand to his chest, trying to find even the faintest heartbeat. If there was a faint beat then I could save him. Sadly; I felt no beat and I closed his eyes and told her "I'm sorry but I can't help him."Anna nodded in understanding and then went off on Van Helsing to which he replied "Now you know why they call me murderer." I turned away and the next thing I knew; I was struck on the head and I fell to the ground before blacking out.

Gabriel's P.O.V

I heard that familiar cackle of Aleera's and then saw that she had Eva. Anna, Carl, and I started toward the village when Aleera appeared again. "So much trouble you have caused my master, so much trouble" she said. "What do you want" I asked. "The master commands a trade; the princess for the antidote carrier" Aleera answered. "Somewhere public, lots of people" I told her. Anna shot me a dirty look and Aleera said "Tomorrow night is All Hallows Eve. There is a wonderful masquerade ball." With that; she transformed and flew away.

"How can you agree to this" Anna asked. "Relax Anna; we'll only be there long enough to get Eva and then we'll get out of there before Dracula can get his hands on you too" I promised. "You'd better be sure I don't get hurt" Anna said before asking "Do you have feelings for Eva?" "That's crazy talk Anna" I answered. "Oh lord Van Helsing; admit it already. You've been enamored with her since you first laid eyes on her before we left Rome" Carl piped up, looking at me.

I didn't bother answering to anything as Carl and I changed into some costumes and masks while Anna took cover on the grounds out of sight from guards. We entered the palace and scanned the ballroom to find Eva. Not only did I want to get her out before Dracula did whatever he had in mind to her but to make sure her father couldn't hurt her again. She had gained her freedom once and I wanted to ensure she could keep it.

Eva's P.O.V

I didn't know what was going on but I know I heard music playing. All of a sudden; I felt a pair of lips on mine but they were cold. I squealed in a struggle when I saw it was Dracula. He continued leading me in the dance and asked "How does it feel to be a puppet on my string? "I won't be another bride Count" I answered. "It won't be like that Eva. I have better plans for you as you have such great power and I intend to put you to great use" Dracula answered. Just then; things got crazy and I was grabbed and taken by Igor and thrown on to a boat.

"Help" I shouted, trying to escape. I could see Van Helsing trying to swim after me. Igor stroked my hair and said "Say goodbye to your lover." "I'll set you free Eva" Van Helsing shouted as the iron gate came down and I saw Dracula flying above us. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. Now I knew this was the end and I was going to die and I'd never have the chance to tell Van Helsing that I was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like forever but I finally got my first and probably only look at Castle Dracula. I was shivering as the dwerger dragged me inside, locking me in a cell. I was trying my best to stay warm as it was very cold in the castle. It was sunrise which meant the master was sleeping until sunset then he would kill me tonight. All I could do was ponder what the Count's mad method was for my ending life and listen to my empty stomach rumble. I would die with one secret bound in my heart; my love for Gabriel and knowing I'd die without telling him hurt me. I don't know how much time had passed but then; I heard footsteps outside and then the door creaked. "Eva" a voice said. Slowly; I turned around and came face to face with the man I had hated for the last nine years, my father.

"How could you agree to sell me only for my fate to be death" I asked, turning back to the barred window. "I had no idea how gifted you really were, well that you were an antidote carrier. The Count didn't give any specific details as to why you were important. If I had known his plans would involve your death; I would have gladly taken your place as his prisoner and died. Eva; all I want to ask now is for your forgiveness. I truly am sorry for all this mess" he told me. It was silent as I turned back to face him, only by now he was on his knees. I knew I had to do what was right so I knelt down to face him.

"I forgive you father" I replied, finally hugging him. He held me tight and replied "Bless you Eva. Now; can I ask a huge favor of you?" "What" I asked, letting go. "I need you to kill me Eva, put me out of this debt and then get out of here. You only have a few hours now so I would suggest you be quick" he answered. I couldn't believe he was asking me to kill him. Actually; I didn't want to kill him now that I knew the truth. "I don't know if I can. Please, don't make me do that to you" I pleaded. "Please Eva; spare me from this unmerciful servitude and then get out of here" he pleaded.

I hesitated a moment before I answered "Very well father but I'll regret this so much especially after living in the Vatican since I ran." "And the Count was complaining about one from the Order named Van Helsing and how devoted he is to you. If you two love each other; please tell him I give my blessing. All I want is for you to be well taken care of and it sounds like you are. I wish your mom could see you now. You look so much like her" my father told me. I smiled with tears starting to form and I said "Please tell mom I miss her when you see her at the gates of St. Peter." "I will baby and you'll find my will in my room. Now; please hurry before it is too late" my father instructed, handing me a dagger.

"Just stab me quickly right in the heart" he instructed as I took the dagger. "Bless me father for this horrid sin I commit by order" I prayed as I thrust the dagger into his heart and then I took off. I was going to have to be quiet as I ran because I did not know which way to go and I prayed the Count wouldn't wake up or that Igor wouldn't hear me or see me for that matter or I'd be in trouble. I looked out the window and I saw that I did not have very long so I kept silently running, hoping I'd make it.

Van Helsing's P.O.V

I had opened the passage from the map that had hung on the wall and went through; followed by Anna and Carl. I had to find Eva before Dracula fulfilled his plans with her. The werewolf powers in me were also starting to take effect but I had no desire to keep them once I killed Dracula. We took one look at the castle and I knew I had to find Eva right away. I had Anna and Carl hold on to me as I leapt into an open window. Once inside; we had to split up as it would only be a matter of time before Dracula would drain Eva of her powerful werewolf antidote filled blood.

We froze when we heard panicked footsteps followed by thundering footsteps. The three of us looked around and saw Eva on a path being pursued by Igor and some dwerger. "Gabriel; help me please" Eva yelled as they closed in on her. "Fly now" I commanded. She started to summon her wings but the dwerger got her, forced her in chains and dragged her away. Now I was going to find Eva, rescue her, get cured, and then confess my love for Eva, court her properly and then ask for her hand. We took off in pursuit of the lab and the demo werewolf antidote that Dracula had first made. I could only hope that I would make it before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

I was chained to a wall in the corner as Igor prepped all the lab equipment. This was like the thought of being embalmed alive except no embalming involved. I'd become nothing but a cold shell. I looked down to the jar that was waiting to receive my blood and the table where I'd die with a huge needle taped to the veins of my wrist. Igor gave a nod and the Count turned to me and said "It's time to sacrifice your blood and make my antidote even more powerful than before." He unlocked the chains and right as he turned his back; I summoned my wings and flew up. "Can't catch me now" I shouted as I flew up to where the roof was open. Just then; I saw Dracula in bat form and I forced myself to flap faster.

Dracula finally grabbed me and paralyzed me by putting me in a trance and flew me back down. "Let me go" I pleaded unable to move the rest of my body. "I can't do that now Eva. I have you and now; let us not waste another moment" the Count answered, wrapping the leather straps around my wrist tightly and Igor was restraining my ankles. "How long before I die" I asked. "Since I paralyzed you; this shouldn't take very long and I suppose you, as you religious ones say, made your peace with your maker" he asked in reply. "I made my peace a long time ago but I vow one thing. If you are not defeated then I pray my soul curses every single future experiment you perform" I replied. "Igor found your father's body in the tower so did you make peace with him before you killed him" Dracula asked. "Yes and I killed him on his request to free him for your cursed servitude" I answered. Just then; Igor came over and held something under my nose and the last thing I saw was Igor's ugly face and Dracula caressing my neck before I blacked out.

Gabriel's P.O.V

I had finally found the door to the lab & there was that creep Igor monitoring the bottle where I saw blood dripping. That wasn't just any blood though. That was my precious Eva's blood and she was helplessly bound to a table and wasn't fighting back which meant she was either sedated or in a trance. I nodded to Anna and Carl and whispered "Stand back; I'm about to phase" as I felt the werewolf venom growing stronger and right at midnight; I phased. It took several tries before I succeeded in killing Dracula while Anna killed Igor and despite her injuries; she plunged the antidote into my chest before she died on the floor. I phased back and the needle fell to the floor. I prayed for Anna's safe journey to heaven before helping Carl free Eva and helping him take the needle out and bandaging her wrist. We knew we had to burn Anna's body in the morning and we'd do it by the ocean. For now; we also to get Eva home so she could recover from what she'd been through tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I had been out but Carl roused me before sunrise and told me to get ready for Anna's funeral. He explained what had happened and I nodded as I changed. Anna's body was under a shroud in the cart and I sat between Carl and Gabriel on the journey. We came to the seaside where an altar was waiting. I helped gather bundles of dry grass and leaves as Gabriel laid Anna on the altar. I finally whispered my goodbyes and then moved beside Carl and knelt down as he began to read from the Bible.

I looked up from where I was when Gabriel came forward with the lit torch. I watched silently crying as Anna's began to burn. I finally dried my eyes and went back to praying when I felt a warm presence surround me. I opened my eyes to see Gabriel with his arm around my shoulder and his right hand holding mine. When the body was ashes; we put the fire out and then returned to the village. "I've got to find my father's will" I said, heading toward the house I had grown up in for sixteen years and had run away from. It was covered in dust but I could still remember every detail. "Do you have any idea where the will is" Carl asked.

I thought back and replied "It's in the master bedroom." The three of us went upstairs, opening windows along the way because of the dust we knew we'd stir up. "Where do we begin our search" Gabriel asked. "Check all the drawers in the desk and the dresser." We began searching and I finally found it in one of the drawers and after dusting the chair; I sat down to read it.

"What are you getting" Van Helsing asked. I read over the details a couple of times before I answered "A sack of money he left in a hidden panel and my mother's jewels." I got up and went over to where my mother kept her jewels and what was included was her most prized piece: a lace choker adorned with pearls that she had worn when she married my father. I replaced it in the jewelry box and packed the jewels and then went to find the panel and found the sack of money that had been promised. With that; we gathered our supplies and headed down to the docks and return to Rome.

Once on the boat; I returned to my quarters and got back in the white dress and boots that I had worn before we had left for Romania. Just as I was slipping my cloak back on; a knock came at my door and I called "Who is it?" "It's Gabriel" came Van Helsing's voice. "Come in" I replied, making sure I was covered. He opened the door and walked in before closing it again and locking it. "Is there something you want" I asked. "Yes Eva; I need to talk to you" Gabriel replied.

We moved toward the bed and sat down and he took my hand. I blushed and he finally said "Eva; I'm crazy about you and I have been from the moment I first saw you. You were that walking answer to my prayers and for the first time; maybe I was ready to take a huge step and tell you the truth." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and continued "I feared for your life when you were captured. I didn't want to lose you before I had the chance to tell you that I'm wildly in love with you and I want to properly court you. Please don't call me crazy unless it's crazy in love."

I was speechless at that second but I finally replied "I was scared that I'd never be able to tell you the same thing. You saved my life last night and I believe you're the answer to a prayer. I won't keep you waiting Gabriel. I love you and I want to surrender to you forever." He removed his hat and embraced me with our lips mere inches apart until he finally pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. Now I felt like my life could finally be on the path to completion and that I could give in to the desire but the path of true love never runs smoothly especially when you don't plan for a wedding crasher.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Gabriel and I had returned from Transylvania; things had really settled a lot. He wasn't restless from bad dreams and I had finally met my soulmate. He and I were hiding our courtship from the others of the Holy Order as our lives were always in danger plus we still weren't quite ready to share our secret. We were breaking the rules by being together without having the blessing of the council. We were currently sitting in our secret spot in the courtyard when I finally asked "Gabriel; can we get the blessing of the Order so that we don't have to hide our love anymore?"

Gabriel smiled and replied "You're right Eva. We shouldn't hide any longer. The Order meets in a few hours. Let's do this today." I grinned and asked "Do I have time to put something more presentable on?" "I'll escort you to your room" Gabriel replied. We hurried to my room and I made him wait outside while I changed into a more decent dress and flats before coming out of my room. "Shall we" Gabriel asked, holding his arm out. "Let's go" I replied, taking his arm and we headed down the hall to the council room.

We took our seats on the stools around the room and waited for the meeting to begin. It took awhile before the floor was open. It was now or never so Gabriel and I got up and went to the center of the floor and knelt before Cardinal Jinnette's chair with our hands entwined. "Are you seeking the Council's blessing of unity" Cardinal Jinnette asked. "Yes" Gabriel answered. "I thought we wanted the blessing of courtship. The blessing of unity is for marriage and you and I haven't discussed marriage yet" I replied.

"Actually Eva; I wanted to surprise you. I want us to be together and I know this is short notice but I wish to take you as my wife" Gabriel replied. I blushed deeply and thought about it. I really wanted to be with Gabriel for the rest of our lives and he was the answer to my prayers. I finally replied "Then I will take you as my husband."

There were smiles and nods of approval from the other members of the Holy Order. Cardinal Jinnette finally spoke after a moment and replied "I have seen that your love toward each other is genuine. We give you the blessing of unity. At this time; I ask that you both move and kneel in the center of the room and I will lead the prayer for your union to be the blessing it was made to be" as he rose from this chair. Gabriel and I stood long enough to move to the center and then knelt down in the center. Like a wedding; I knelt down to the right hand side of the Cardinal and Gabriel was on the left hand side.

Gabriel took my hands in his and we closed our eyes, praying in silence as we listened to Cardinal Jinnette pray for our future together. We crossed ourselves as Cardinal Jinnette made the cross above our heads. When the prayer was over; Cardinal Jinnette had us arrive and told us "Let us know when you two have chosen a wedding date." "We will" I answered as Gabriel helped me up. We finally left the council room and I hugged him tightly, glad that we no longer had to hide. It was only a matter of time before I would have a husband but would one disaster ruin the happiest day of my life?


	10. Chapter 10

The time was drawing closer to mine and Gabriel's wedding day. I couldn't believe that I was really getting married. The only thing that bothered me was that unlike most brides; I would have no family present. I would only have my mother's jewels and what few happy memories with my father.

Gabriel and I kept plenty busy with the occasional problem and finishing all plans for the wedding. It was a quiet afternoon and I was heading into town to pick up my dress. I took a coach down and made it to the seamstress' shop. She already had my dress in the front and I commented "It's perfect." I paid the rest of what I owed, took the dress, and left.

'_Still so much to do'_ I thought, thinking through everything that was left. I had put the dress in the carriage and was heading to the shoemakers. I saw a gentleman standing outside the baker's and he was watching me. I kept walking to the shoemaker when he finally approached me and I asked "Can I help you?" "Eva" he said, looking at me before asking "Do you remember me?"

"Can't say that I do" I replied. "You were friends with my little sister, Veronica. I am Demetri" the stranger replied. I looked at him again and finally replied "Yes; I remember now. I am sorry about Veronica's horse accident." "It's alright Eva. So, why are you here" he asked in reply.

"I left my father after he committed an unspeakable deed and I did not want to be shamed. I will not let my father's deed define me anymore. I am to be married and will soon begin a new happiness" I replied. "You might have one little problem with that Eva. You see; I did some digging and as it turns out; not only had your father sold you to Count Dracula by 16 but with the town matchmaker to have you married to me. I am the one that is supposed to be taking you to the altar:" he replied.

"I no longer reside in Romania and therefore am no longer subject to the matchmaker. Now; I suggest you back off before I drive a sword through you" I told Demetri, finally reaching the shoemaker. I got my shoes and hurried back to the carriage and headed back to the Vatican. "I will have what is rightfully mine" I heard him shout. I knew then that I would have to tell Gabriel everything but I first had to find out Demetri was even telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got back to headquarters; I returned to my room and started going through all the things that I had recovered from my father's study. I finally found his journal and a message inside the front cover instructing me to read the last two entries. The first entry I read was an apology about having ever told the count of my gift and for the agreement. I already knew about that since he apologized before he begged me to kill him.

I turned to the last page in the journal and saw then that this was a warning. Just before I could start reading; I heard a knock at my door. I laid the journal down and called "Who is it?" "Eva; it's Gabriel" came the voice of my beloved. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to let him in.

As soon as he was in; I quickly shut the door and locked it. "Eva; you look pale. Is there something you need to tell me" he asked. "Very much so Gabriel; it has to do with a strange encounter I had today while I was out and I find this warning. Perhaps I had best tell you about the encounter first and the connection to the warning" I replied as I pulled a stool up to my desk. He sat down and I sat in the chair and told him "I was out picking up a few things for our wedding when I ran into a stranger. He revealed himself to be the brother of a girl I had been friends with before I left."

"What's so strange about that" Gabriel asked. "He claimed that he was to be my husband by some arrangement. I was about to read this last entry in my father's journal which may explain everything" I replied. Gabriel went quiet and I briefly scanned the entry before reading the passage aloud. 'Not long after you had left; your dear friend was Veronica was killed in a horse riding accident. Her brother, Demetri went after her only to be injured. When he had come home; he knew he didn't have long. In her fit of agony; their mother unleashed a powerful curse and Demetri became possessed by a demon. This demon kept what was left of his soul alive and fed off the despair of the family. Yes; there was talk of you maybe marrying Demetri when you were ten but I decided he wasn't good enough for you. Now that he is this possessed shell of himself; he will do anything to marry you should Dracula turn you. You must not let him marry you. Destroy the demon within him and set his soul free so that he may finally go to paradise in peace.'

I finished the entry and Gabriel looked at me. "The only chance we have of accomplishing that task is in the church" I told him. "This had instructions for just you to do this" he replied. "I'm not doing this without you Gabriel. You are the only one I will pledge my life to, the only one I love. Please, help me with this" I pleaded. He walked over to me, pulled me out of the chair and held me close to him, kissed my forehead and replied "I won't leave you in the lurch Eva. Let's talk to the cardinal and lay the trap."

We quickly left the room and spoke with the cardinal and had our trap laid out. Tomorrow would be the day that the trap would snap and then perhaps; Gabriel and I would finally be able to marry without another worry.


	12. Chapter 12

When the sun came up; it was time to get rid of the demon that plagued my childhood friend, Veronica's family. I joined Gabriel in the dining hall for our morning meal. I had tracked a messenger just before sunrise to take a note to Demetri for him to meet me at the church and we could get married as promised. "Ready my love" Gabriel asked as we made our way to the church. "As I'll ever be" I replied.

I stood in the sanctuary, waiting and praying that this would work. My heart was pounding with anticipation as the time ticked by. It was now two in the afternoon and I was growing impatient. "Is he ever going to show" I asked. "You can't rush a trap Eva" Gabriel told me.

At long last; I heard a door open and I saw Demetri coming. "Ready for action Eva" Gabriel asked, going to hide. "Yes my love and soon; we shall be married" I replied, sitting on the stairs leading to the pulpit. Demetri walked in and approached me. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting my beautiful wife to be" he said, helping me up. "I began to wonder that myself" I replied.

I grabbed the paralyzing stake and forced Demetri to the ground. I heard the demonic laughter coming from Demetri's body and it tried to weaken me but Gabriel joined me and it gave me strength. Together; we spoke the incantation and the demon was destroyed. We moved the body and had it burned after a blessing and then Carl blessed the spot where I had killed the demon. After awhile; I made my way down to the gardens with Gabriel following me.

"Are you going to be alright" he asked. "Yes; I just need you and the start of our new life together. Gabriel; you've become the answer to many prayers and I look forward to becoming your wife" I replied. He took my hand, kissed it, and we continued our walk. Now nothing stood in our way ever again.

That evening; we briefed the cardinal and the others of the order about today. After the meeting; I needed to be alone. The thought of killing my best friend's brother still hurt even if it had been to set him free from a curse. The one thing that lifted the hurt was that he could be with his family in paradise. I finally let the hurt go and focused on the blessings that I had received including winning the heart of Gabriel Van Helsing. I finally changed for bed and drifted into a pleasant sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now the week of my wedding to Gabriel and I didn't realize how much there was to do. Cardinal Jinnette had insisted on us having some counsel before our wedding and then a formal blessing before the Order the night before. I didn't think there was so much to do but then again; I never thought I would be getting married. This week though brought tears because I didn't have my parents.

The week seemed to pass in a hurry and it came to the day before the wedding. I won't lie that it hurt me not to have my family but I would be able to carry the maiden name one last time and what few memories I carried. Gabriel had gone to his final counsel time and then I would have mine before the blessing. I spent my quiet time thinking about this vow that I was about to make.

Sometime later; there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Cardinal Jinnette waiting. "Ready my dear" he asked. "Of course" I replied, walking out of the room. I followed him and we walked into the same room where Gabriel and I had received the blessing of approval about our marriage. I walked in and knelt in the center of the floor.

I listened to all that was said and then Cardinal Jinette told me to go ahead and speak any final concerns. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and finally said "Father; I seek thy comfort and peace to ease my fears as I enter the realm of holy matrimony. I confess that I have feared I would not make a perfect wife but I believe you led me here for a greater purpose; to be with Gabriel. I pray that I will be the wife he needs."

After my prayer; I left the room to head upstairs for the rehearsal with the bishop who would officiate the ceremony. This would also be the last time I would see Gabriel until the moment that I would walk down the aisle and our union would be sealed. I finally went back to my old room and looked at the last of my things that I would move after the ceremony. I changed into my sleeping clothes and soon fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
